Naruto's Holiday Harem: Halloween Scream
by DarkChild316
Summary: On a night where spirits go wild and out of control, the Tailed Beast spirits inside Naruto go feral and crazy inside Naruto causing him to go restless and untamed and it's up to a small group of kunoichi to rain in the untamed blonde and prevent him from hurting anyone, while keeping him company along the way. Naruto/Ayame/Tenten/Yugao/Shizune/Kurenai. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everyone and welcome to the sixth installment in my _**Holiday Harem**_ series. This will be a Halloween-themed lemon and as mentioned in previous stories, the women that are participating in this lemon are Ayame, Tenten, Kurenai Yuhi, Shizune, and Yugao Uzuki.

And ladies and gentlemen trust me when I tell you that there will be a couple of surprises in store for my readers in this lemon story, so put the women and children to bed because things are about to get downright scary and sexy.

Summary: On a night where spirits go wild and out of control, the Tailed Beast spirits inside Naruto go feral and crazy inside Naruto causing him to go restless and untamed and it's up to a small group of Kunoichi to rain in the untamed blonde and prevent him from hurting anyone.

Pairings: Naruto/Ayame/Tenten/Kurenai/Shizune/Yugao.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was staggering back to the Hokage Mansion while sweating profusely and feeling like he was going to be physically ill. Naruto had never felt like this before and he certainly hadn't felt this bad since he had his Kurama extracted from him by Madara.<p>

Naruto had become Hokage shortly after the end of the 4th Shinobi World War where he had been forced to fight his teammate Sasuke Uchiha after he turned on the Shinobi Alliance after they had killed Kaguya and Madara.

Naruto had defeated Sasuke after a long and grueling battle that left both shinobi on the brink of death before Sasuke asked Naruto to kill him, admitting his jealousy towards Naruto and acknowledging that Naruto was better than him.

However Naruto refused to kill Sasuke declaring that he would never turn his back on his friend which drove Sasuke to tears and finally ended the Curse of Hatred that had plagued the Uchiha Clan for so many centuries.

Soon afterwards the two of them use their newly acquired dojutsu (Sasuke's Rinnegan and Naruto's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that he had received as a keepsake from Itachi and Madara for defeating them) to end the Eternal Tsukuyomi, thus putting an end to Kaguya's plans once and for all.

Soon afterwards Sasuke was returned to Konoha where due to his help in ending the war and him taking out the traitorous former leader of ROOT Danzo, he was allowed to return to the village but not before Hagomoro restored both shinobi's arms (having lost them during their last clash) and restored all those killed in the war and as a result of Akatsuki's actions back to life.

Naruto opened the door to the Hokage Mansion and without even bothering to close the door staggered over to his living room couch and collapsed without moving. The next moment he awakened and his eyes were a crimson-red with slit pupils.

"It's hunting time." the crazed jinchuuriki said before he ran from the house on all fours like a wild fox. Unbeknownst to Naruto, a purple-haired figure wearing a porcelain cat mask emerged from the shadows.

"This is bad, I'd better get some help." Yugao said as she quickly ran off to get some help in catching the untamed jinchuuriki.

_**~About 30 Minutes Later at the Konoha Training Grounds~**_

Sakura was currently training at the Konoha training grounds with her best friend Ino. The two best friends/former rivals often sparred here regularly to stay in shape as well as to test each other physically.

"You've gotten a lot stronger Sakura. I guess all those techniques Lady Tsunade taught you have really come in handy." Ino said to her pink-haired friend.

"I'll say, but you've gotten pretty strong yourself Ino, I'd say your father taught you well." Sakura said before both girls heard a snarling sound nearby that startled both kunoichi.

"Wh-what was that." Ino said her voice trembling in fear.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling that something crazy is about to happen." Sakura said as a figure jumped out from the shadows and attacked Sakura.

"_**Animal I Have Become"**__ by Three Days Grace begins playing_

Sakura was knocked backwards into a tree and she recovered just in time to see a feral and untamed Naruto with slit-red eyes and sharpened teeth with his spiky hair now even more wild and untamed come sprinting at her on all fours.

"What the hell." Sakura had just enough time to say before she was sent flying into another tree with a powerful headbutt to the gut by Naruto which dazed her before she saw Naruto flying at her with his claws bared ready to strike.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura angrily said before taking a swing at the oncoming Naruto who dodged her attack with the speed of lightning.

"Hey, what are you aiming at, I'm over here." Sakura heard a growling, demonic voice say before a foot slammed into her back knocking her forward before she was hit with a rising uppercut that launched her into the air before crashing back to earth.

"_He's so fast, I can barely see the guy move."_ Sakura thought to herself before hearing a menacing, deranged laugh.

"Not so high and mighty now are you Pinkie. I guess is time I showed you who the real alpha male is." the crazed Naruto said before moving in for the kill and Sakura, in a last ditch-effort swung at the oncoming Naruto with all of her might, but Naruto easily caught her fist.

"What the, you blocked me." Sakura said in disbelief and Naruto grinned sadistically before squeezing Sakura's fist and breaking it causing her to scream in pain.

"Game over bitch." Naruto said as he cocked back his right hand and blasted Sakura right on the jaw. White lights exploded in front of Sakura's eyes before the rosette was out cold.

Naruto examined his fallen prey before he heard a gasp of shock behind him and he turned to see Ino with a look of pure fear in her eyes. Naruto smiled devilishly and licked his lips before pouncing at Ino and Ino screamed as she thought that he was going to attack her too.

Instead, she found herself pinned to the ground with Naruto on top of her with a hungry, crazed look of lust in his eyes and the sick, twisted expression on his face scared Ino to death and she had a look of pure fright in her eyes.

"Hehe, I like it; those eyes are making me hungry. But don't worry Ino-chan, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna please you. But if a hot babe is gonna be my woman first I'm gonna have to show you who the pack leader is." Naruto said as he reached for Ino's ample chest.

But before he could rip off Ino's blouse, his arm was wrapped in a chain before he was pulled off of Ino and flung into a tree. "Ino run, get out of here." he heard someone say before he saw Ino running off as fast as her legs would carry her. He got up to chase after her, but his path was soon blocked by Yugao.

"Why you, nobody robs me of my mate and gets away with it. Alright that's it, you're fox chow." Naruto said before he lunged at Yugao before she used her speed honed through the years as an ANBU ninja to quickly dodge his attack before going on the attack herself.

"Leaf Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon" Yugao said as she created two shadow clones before proceeding to assault Naruto with great speed, with the clones attacking from the left and right and Yugao attacking from above.

The three attacks hit simultaneously, and while the attack would have killed an ordinary ninja, all it did was managed to cripple Naruto, who had been hit in both legs by Yugao's clones and in both arms attempting to block the real Yugao.

"Heh, you think a couple of bruises will be able to stop me?" Naruto said.

"No but those cuts will slow you down and hamper your mobility, which is really all I needed. If you think that you can recover from that you're in for a big surprise." Yugao said.

"The only one who's going to be surprised here is you, pretty kitty." Naruto said as he went on the attack but was stopped by a shower of kunai with seal tags attached to them. The kunai surrounded Naruto in a circle before the seal tags activated trapping Naruto in a dome of electricity.

"That oughta slow you down Naruto-kun." Tenten said as she jumped down from a nearby branch and landed next to Yugao.

"Great work Tenten, Shizune now!" Yugao said before Shizune appeared and launched a sleep grenade into the dome that Naruto was trapped into and the grenade exploded once inside the dome before filling it with sleeping gas that slowly, but surely knocked the jinchuuriki unconscious.

Once Naruto was out cold the dome of lightning dispelled and Kurenai appeared and placed her hand on Naruto's head before activating a genjutsu that managed to somewhat calm the restless jinchuuriki spirits within Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade, our mission is complete. The target had been restrained." Yugao said into a headset inside of her mask.

"Very good, bring him back to base and I'll explain everything once you all get here." Tsunade said through the headset and Yugao nodded before she gathered up Naruto and she and other four kunoichi all headed back to the Hokage Mansion.

_**~About an hour later~**_

The unconscious Naruto had been strapped from head to toe to his bed and now standing in his room were the four kunoichi who had been assigned with restraining him as well as the retired Hokage Tsunade Senju and Ayame who had been dating Naruto since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War.

"Lady Tsunade, what the hell is going on here, what's causing Naruto to act like this? Tenten said and Tsunade sighed in exasperation before she began her explanation.

"Alright you know how today is Halloween right, well according to legend this is the one day of the year that all forms of demons and spirits go wild and berserk until the break of dawn. And that's what's happening to Naruto, the spirits of the Tailed Beasts within him have gone totally berserk causing him to go crazy.

"Lady Tsunade, is there any way that we can keep him from escaping and hurting anyone until Naruto returns to normal at dawn." Tenten asked and Tsunade scratched her chin in thought before answering.

"Well there is one way, but it's going to be a little tricky, plus it would take all five of you to do it." Tsunade said.

"Well then what is it Lady Tsunade." Shizune asked her Sanin teacher.

"Well I've done some research on the jinchuuriki and it seems that they all have the one underlying weakness. And that weakness…..is lust." Tsunade said and the kunoichi all blushed at what Tsunade was implying.

"So in other words, we'd basically have to keep Naruto occupied throughout the night and pleasure him to keep him busy until he returns to normal in the morning." Kurenai assessed.

"That pretty much sums it up Kurenai." Tsunade said and Ayame sighed before she began loosening her clothes.

"Well then if it's for Naruto-kun's sake, I'll do what I must." Ayame said as she started stripping and Tenten, Yugao, Kurenai, and Shizune all looked at each other and nodded in agreement before they followed suit and began stripping as well.

Tsunade simply nodded as she went out of Naruto's room and sealed the door before leaving the five kunoichi alone to tame the wild blonde jinchuuriki. Soon all of the kunoichi had finished stripping and they all crowded around Naruto just as the blonde Sage began to stir awake.

Naruto awoke to see that he was back in the Hokage Mansion and he had been tied down to his bed but then as he struggled to get free, he felt the bed shift and he looked up to see an undressed Ayame, Yugao, Tenten, Kurenai and Shizune on the bed with him and the possessed blonde smirked and licked his lips.

"Well, this is the freaking best. This must be my lucky day." Naruto said in a possessed voice and the kunoichi around him grinned as they surrounded him.

"Sorry we had to tie you up Naruto-kun, but we brought you here so we could keep you company." Ayame said as she undid her ponytail and Naruto grinned lustfully at her.

"Well then how about you ladies untie me and we can get this party started." Naruto said and the kunoichi nodded before Kurenai released the restraints allowing Naruto to sit up before Ayame and Tenten sat in his lap.

Both brunettes seductively swayed their bosoms at him and Naruto didn't waste a second as he seized their perky bosoms and rubbed what he was able to hold onto. Ayame and Tenten sat in his lap as he squeezed their breasts together before Kurenai, Shizune and Yugao joined in.

Kurenai and Shizune gripped Tenten's tits and teased and twisted them while Yugao did the same to Ayame while the three kunoichi used their free hands to assist Naruto in kneading and caressing them together.

Tenten and Ayame moaned as Naruto sank his fingers into their perky bosoms while Kurenai and Shizune planted their lips on her tits and Yugao did the same with Ayame. The brunette weapons mistress and the lovely ramen waitress whimpered as their chests were excessively toyed with and each of their fingers massaged their perky mounds.

Naruto's erection rubbed against Ayame's wet womanhood and she moaned while Yugao's fingers traveled to her warmth. Tenten whimpered as Kurenai and Shizune suckled on her tits while Naruto's fingers squeezed into her perky chest.

Both of the older kunoichi rubbed their lips together on her buds and massaged her perky chest. Naruto held Tenten's mounds together while he assisted them and she moaned as she felt Shizune's fingers wiggle inside of her wetness while Kurenai's fingers rubbed against her clit. Both kunoichi freed Tenten's chest before lowering their heads to her womanhood and beginning to lick at her folds before Naruto gripped her tits.

He tweaked and pulled them upright as Shizune's tongue brushed against her folds and Kurenai licked her clit before a moan was heard and the kunoichi looked to see Yugao giving Ayame the same treatment they were giving Tenten.

Naruto moved his head closer and started licking Tenten's neck while she closed her eyes. The whiskered-man lustfully growled before undoing the ties that held together Tenten's hairbands. She sat up and placed herself on four limbs with her wetness in front of Naruto's face.

He proceeded to spread her folds before his tongue entered her folds and she whimpered before hungrily staring at his member. She looked to the other kunoichi before pressing her bosom together. Following her lead, Kurenai, Shizune, Yugao and Ayame pressed their chests together and moved closer to Naruto's member.

With a well-timed decision, each of them smothered Naruto's member inside of their breasts and he loudly moaned from the ample flesh his length was buried in. The quintet of kunoichi waited until he began to thrust his cock into their mounds imprisoning his erection and they slowly rubbed their breasts against his stiff erection.

Naruto's tongue savagely licked into Tenten's warmth and lashed against her arousal. Tenten moaned as Naruto's hardness rubbed against her sensitive tits and Ayame leaned forward to stir her tongue against the tip of his member and Naruto shivered at the warmth of her tongue.

Yugao, Shizune, Kurenai and Tenten's tongues helped Ayame lather Naruto's erection while he licked into the weapons mistress's body and rubbed his fingers on her folds just to tease her. Tenten moaned as she felt the young Sage's tongue travel into her wetness and wiggle against her walls.

Naruto shivered as each of Tenten, Shizune, Kurenai, Yugao and Ayame's mounds slowly heaved from his thrusts and they rubbed their tits on his veins while each licking the head of his cannon. Ayame smiled as she felt the blonde's glory twitch inside their bosoms and she started to slowly blow on it.

Chills ran through Naruto's body while he tasted Tenten's arousal and her moans intensified from his licking; the reason being all too clear to him. She and Ayame continued to brush their tongues against Naruto's erection while Shizune, Kurenai, and Yugao specifically blew on the exposed foreskin.

The brunette weapons mistress woman moaned as her fluids flooded out of her warmth onto Naruto's tongue and he groaned while his semen burst out of his cum. It splattered against the mountains of breasts surrounding it along with the kunoichi's tongues.

Yugao, Shizune, Kurenai, Ayame and Tenten all moaned as the hot substance landed on them and they continued licking Naruto's cum-dripping manhood.

The five kunoichi licked their fill of Naruto's semen before Tenten got off of him and the possessed Naruto watched as she turned around to face him as she straddled him while the other kunoichi sat back to enjoy the show for the time being.

Naruto held onto Tenten's slender waist and she nodded at him before placing her hands on his toned chest to balance herself and lifting herself over his manhood and sliding herself down it taking away her virginity in a snap.

She moaned at this while her innards adjusted to her lover's member size before Naruto started to thrust into Tenten's warmth and she moved her hips forward. Her walls shot down his erection as they jetted into her walls and he placed his hands on her bouncing breasts.

Naruto and Tenten moaned together as Naruto thrust his member into Tenten's moist caverns and she wiggled her hips to grind his member. Tenten blushed as Naruto pounded his erection into her walls and he kneaded and caressed her heaving mounds.

Tenten purred seductively at Naruto and pressed her lips against his. Wild slit red eyes and brown eyes found one another as they thrust against one another and she held onto him as her plump rear smacked against his lap with each thrust.

Naruto's tongue battled against Tenten's as she thrust down his manhood and he slammed it into her tight tunnels. He squeezed and fondled her jiggling mounds while she shook her waist on his length. He jerked his crotch upright and shot his cannon into Tenten's innards; banging it against her walls.

She stroked his face as she kissed him and he sat up to wrap his arms around her. She did the same and he placed his hands on her rear as he thundered his member into her pussy. Naruto placed his hands on Tenten's rear and she stroked his whiskers while wrapping her legs around him.

Tenten moaned into their kiss as she bucked her hips and Naruto jetted his lust-fueled member into her womanhood. Both of them licked the inside of each other's mouths and her breasts pressed against him and jiggled against his muscular chest.

Naruto pummeled his erection into Tenten's wetness and her opposing movements grinded his stiffness. They separated lips and both moaned loudly as the blonde's length crashed against her core with great force and speed.

Their tongues drenched and coated one another within saliva as Naruto drove his member into her entrance and she bucked her hips against his own movements. He took his left hand off Tenten's rear and placed it on the back of her head to both hold her close and ran his hand through her brunette hair.

Tenten's breasts bobbed against Naruto's chest as he rumbled his erection into her insides and they grinded their agile movements in return. The brunette tenderly stroked her lover's face and she lashed her tongue against his.

Naruto and Tenten both closed their lust-sparkling eyes and moaned in bliss as their tongues did battle outside of their mouths. The young Hokage's cock soared and pumped into Tenten's pussy and she placed her hands on his backside as he stood up.

He placed Tenten against the wall above the headboard of the bed and his crotch jerked forward. Naruto moved an inch back and palmed one of her jiggling mounds. Naruto toyed with the soft orb as he caused her breasts to jiggle about endlessly and she kept her legs fastened around his waist.

Then, she felt herself nearing the end with Naruto's throbbing cock signaling that he was close to releasing as well and she stopped licking his tongue to lick at his neck. He ran his fingers through Tenten's hair and groped her orb of flesh while jerking his erection through her entrance.

Her tongue rubbed on him and he shivered as she did so. Once she was done licking him, she moved on and gnawed at the exact same place; forming a hickey shortly onwards. She relocked lips with Naruto as her walls yanked his member and his seeds sprayed into her womb.

Naruto's semen rained out of Tenten's entrance like a white stream and poured down his testicles. They stared into each other's eyes while cumming and sweated heavily. While the last of their release poured out of Tenten's entrance, Naruto sat down and they slowly broke their kiss and Tenten got off Naruto's erection before lying off to the side.

Ayame quickly took the opportunity to straddle him backwards and she looked back at Naruto and smiled before placing her hands on both of his knees for balance and lifting herself before hovering above her lover's tower and slid down it.

A hot blush covered her face as Naruto's hardness broke her barrier apart and he moaned as her warmth housed him. Ayame blushed deeply once she was properly adjusted to Naruto's size and he palmed her perky orbs before beginning to thrust into her warmth.

Ayame closed her eyes and moaned while bucking her hips. Naruto's fingers massaged and rubbed his partner's ample chest as it jiggled from his mighty thrusts. Naruto and Ayame moaned as they worked their hips together while she leaned back and rested against him.

Her eyes closed while his manhood flew into her wetness and banged against her innards rapidly. He squeezed and caressed Ayame's chest while she removed her hands from his knees. While not yet opening her eyes, she reached back and framed Naruto's whiskered cheek.

She stroked his cheek before he planted his lips against her and she moaned as she felt his tongue wiggle into her mouth. Naruto gripped her tits before pulling them forward and twisting them as they bobbed and jiggled from his powerful thrusts.

Ayame moaned into his mouth before she finally opened her lust-filled eyes and her lustful dark brown eyes found his untamed crimson eyes. Her tongue wrestled against his as their hips worked together with her movements battling his and she once again stroked his cheek.

Naruto's cock banged the inside of Ayame's walls and she groaned at his pummeling thrusts. Her walls grinded his tower with every movement of her hips as he flew into her innards with sharp speed and collided inside of her.

Ayame's lips remained smothered against Naruto's as he jerked his manhood into her core and her breasts bobbed about in his hands. He slammed his cannon into her entrance as she thrust down onto his throbbing erection and moaned from his impacts.

Her mind started to grow blank with lust and the only thought going through her mind aside from kissing him was his cock pounding into her. Naruto and Ayame moaned through their sealed kiss as she grew tighter each passing second with him toying with her breasts.

Naruto charged his manhood into her wetness as she rode him and their movements caused the bed to squeak. Ayame's free hand began to rub and prod her clit as she bucked her hips in perfect rhythm with his thrusts.

She sent her warmth down onto his erection and he lightly pinched her sensitive nipples. Naruto held onto her bouncing buds until he reclaimed his hold on her jiggling mounds and he shot his erection into her tunnels with great speed.

Both moaned as she felt his member swelling up inside of her pussy and her tongue slobbered against his. Naruto jerked his crotch upright into Ayame's wetness and she shook her waist on top of his cannon in response.

Both broke their kiss to moan as loudly as possible as she continue to rest her head against his chest and he lustfully growled while starting to nibble her neck with lust. She mewled at his thrusts and palmed her jiggling breast.

Ayame moaned as she knew she'd come at any second given how deep she felt Naruto's cock storming into the depths of her stomach and the same could be said for him. He continued to squeeze her mounds and nibbled her neck until he started licking where he gnawed earlier.

Naruto pumped his cock into Ayame's innards and she closed her eyes while moaning. She fondled her breast with her lover's help to make her arousal grow and it paid off when her walls finally coiled around his length.

Both loudly moaned as Naruto's cock imploded within her pussy less than a second after she tightened around him and a tsunami of his seeds overflowed her womb. Her eyes sparkled with lust as they came before she rested against him and gave his lips a loving kiss.

"Naruto-kun." he heard Shizune say before he looked to see her on all fours in front of him. Naruto licked his lips before he got behind Shizune and held onto Shizune's pump ass and began prodding her entrance with his cock.

Shizune panted as she felt Naruto's cock poking at her folds before Naruto gave Shizune's ass a firm smack and slid himself inside of her and claimed her virginity. Shizune moaned from how big he was and after allowing her a moment to get adjusted, Naruto began banging his member into her warmth.

Shizune moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power of his thrusts as Naruto vigorously ponded into her and held onto her plump ass for leverage.

Shizune began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch. Shizune's blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core.

Deciding to shake things up, Naruto reached forward and cupped and began playing with Shizune's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples. Naruto was having the time of his life with Shizune's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy.

Shizune continued pitting her hips against Naruto's as he thrust into her warmth before she reared back to have her back touch his chest. Shizune turned her head and planted her lips on Naruto's as their tongues rubbed against each other in a heated dance of passion.

Shizune let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Naruto squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length that jerked into her pussy and deeply hit against her womb with each thrust.

Naruto squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into Shizune's pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him and she whimpered in total pleasure as the mind-numbing pleasure she felt drove her mind crazy.

Shizune whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummeling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts. Naruto kept pounding into Shizune until her walls wrapped around him and pulled on his member, causing him to fire a strong burst of semen deep into her pussy.

Naruto and Shizune shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Naruto released Shizune's breasts allowing her to fall forward. Naruto, pleased with the satisfied look on Shizune's face licked her lips a few times before leaving her alone.

He then turned his attention to Kurenai who simply nodded before laying back and spreading her legs apart before Naruto climbed on top of her and began teasing her by rubbing his length on her folds before eventually sliding himself into her breaking her barrier apart.

Kurenai loudly moaned and blushed heavily at the feeling of him inside of her and from the pain of her broken barrier and Naruto grinned before he began thrusting into her core and she writhed and screamed in ecstasy at the size of him inside of her.

Naruto's length crashed against Kurenai's walls as she bucked her hips and her walls grinded him. He placed his hands on either side of the crimson-eyed beauty and she placed her hands on his strong shoulders as he rammed his cock into her innards and her large breasts jiggled from the strong impacts.

Kurenai moaned with Naruto as he shot his hips forward and banged his member into her wetness. Naruto moved in closer and she wrapped her arms around him. Kurenai pressed her lips against Naruto's and his slit-red eyes found themselves staring into her equally crimson circular eyes.

He placed his hands on Kurenai's ample breasts and kneaded them as they bounced in his hold. His tongue entered Kurenai's mouth and was greeted by her spirited tongue. Naruto rumbled his hardness into her womanhood and she bucked her hips with each thrust.

He fondled and massaged her mounds while banging his member into her walls. Kurenai rubbed the back of Naruto's head as he ran his erection into her tightness and she held onto him. She ran her fingers through his wild, blonde spiky hair before placing her left hand on his cheek and stroking it.

The two worked their hips together as Naruto jetted his cock into her warmth and she let out muffled but clear moans into his mouth. He took his hand off Kurenai's breast and stroked her cheek in return as he pounded his vein-surrounded cannon into her warmth.

Naruto's hand held onto her bobbing breast while she rubbed her hand against the back of his head. Their tongues wiggled and battled against one another as Naruto thrust into her wet caverns. She bucked her hips as he pounded his manhood into her tunnels and she held onto him with her other arm.

Naruto's erection flew into her tunnels and her tightening walls grinded its swift movements. He sharply rocketed his hips forward and she whimpered into his mouth. Naruto squeezed and played with her orb while the other one jiggled about freely.

He separated his lips from Kurenai and she loudly moaned as his hilt crashed into her innards. She groaned as he became swollen within her tightness and she lovingly continued to stroke his face. Kurenai reared her hips before wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist as they worked their hips together.

He growled at Kurenai's growing tightness and she tenderly stroked his cheek. Kurenai was totally lost in pleasurable euphoria as she focused on grinding her lover's tower and he placed his other hand back on her breast and began groping it once more.

He squeezed and toyed with it as Kurenai placed both her hands on either side of his face. Kurenai and Naruto moaned in unison as their crotches repeatedly met from his powerful thrusts. He pumped his erection into her tunnels and she loudly moaned from the heavy impacts against her insides.

Kurenai felt the rate of his throbbing erection grow and Naruto felt his partner's warmth becoming tighter by the minute. He sent his lips to Kurenai's and kissed her again while groping her ample chest and she moaned into the kiss at the pleasure he brought her.

Her tongue licked and rubbed against his as her innards clamped on his member and tightly squeezed it. Naruto's manhood began to spasm before firing white rapids containing his seed until he filled up Kurenai's womb as they let out the biggest moans their lungs could produce.

Both of their releases exploded from Kurenai's entrance and flowed down from there. Once Naruto pulled his member from Kurenai's warmth, he licked her cheek before leaving the star-dazed genjustu mistress alone.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you forgetting someone." he heard Yugao say before looking over to see her laying on her side while motioning over to Naruto to join her and Naruto licked his lips like a predator spotting its prey as he lay beside her and gripped her leg before sliding himself into her.

Yugao moaned as her hymen was broken before Naruto began pounding into the purple-haired ANBU kunoichi and her slender, yet curvaceous body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto pounded into her womanhood.

Naruto moaned with Yugao and he held onto Yugao's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close. Yugao continued moaning in euphoric bliss as Naruto's cock stretched her to her limits and his cock repeatedly struck her womb with each thrust.

Naruto moaned with Yugao as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock thrashing against her womb. Waves of pleasure washed over Yugao and drove her mind into absolute ecstasy as he practically fucked her senseless.

Yugao gathered what little of her senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss. The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh once again began to echo throughout the room as Naruto and Yugao's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths.

Soulful brown eyes gazed lovingly into gleaming crimson ones as Naruto continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy and she milked him with each thrust. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits which only served to make Yugao even more insane with lust.

Yugao whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to grow from the combined feeling of Naruto's teasing of her ample, and perky breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the possessed blonde Sage. She kept her leg arched high as Naruto's cock crashed into her pussy and her breasts jiggled in his hold.

She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy. She also gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her blonde-haired partner fondle the glorious orbs and this only served to make her milking walls grow tighter on Naruto's raging cock.

Naruto continued to pound Yugao into orgasmic oblivion and she continued teasing her body before their actions finally made her come to the end of her rope as her pussy tightened on his length and milked his cock of his hot, white seed.

Naruto and Yugao both moaned in bliss before both of them collapsed on the bed with Naruto reverting back to his original appearance before he passed out and Yuago and the other kunoichi gathered around Naruto before they fell asleep as well.

_**~Hours Later~**_

Tsunade came back to the Hokage Mansion to check and see if Naruto was back to normal, and when she made her way back up to Naruto's master bedroom, she opened the door to see Naruto out stone cold with Tenten, Ayame, Kurenai, Yugao, and Shizune all crowded around him with their heads resting on his chest asleep.

"Mission Accomplished." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face before closing the door and leaving Naruto and his harem of kunoichi to rest.

* * *

><p>What a great Halloween treat this turned out to be. I honestly didn't know how this one would turn out especially since this was a last-minute plotline change, but after seeing this I'd say that it turned out just fine (as I hope you all agree with me).<p>

I decided to base this lemon off of an old Halloween legend I had recently researched about spirits and demons going absolutely bonkers on Halloween night and I have to say that having Kurama go nuts inside of Naruto and causing him to go crazier than a pet coon was absolutely fun to write.

I'd have to say that my favorite part of this lemon was the part where I had the possessed Naruto beat the crap out of Sakura while taunting her to no end. I guess you could say that karma is a bitch, but then again so is Sakura.

The only reason I didn't have Naruto attack Ino was because Ino has never been as physically abusive to Naruto as Sakura had been and she has been known to be very kind towards Naruto at times, so she got a pass for that. But I still had Naruto mess with her a little bit and tease her.

Now for those of you who thought this series was over, guess again. I have one final surprise lemon in store for everyone on New Year's Day that will wrap up this series with a bang (literally). While I won't say who will be in that lemon with Naruto (or for that matter _how many_ kunoichi will be in this lemon) if you know me well enough by now, then you know to expect anything.

So until next time, so long everybody and don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE, 'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_


End file.
